Appendix:Pokémon Yellow Walkthrough/Part 10
Fuchsia City Once back in Fuchsia City, take care of anything you want such as buying items from the Poké Mart or catching more Pokémon at the . Head directly south of the Pokémon Center and you'll be on . Route 19 You'll get to battle a few more trainers here. |} Those two were on the shore. The rest are in the ocean. |} |} |} Route 20 Head west a little and you'll be on . There are some more trainers here you can face. |} The last trainer on this route is right by the entrance to the Seafoam Islands. She is swimming right by the shore. |} Once you're ready, you can enter the cavern of the Seafoam Islands. Seafoam Islands Seafoam Islands, 1F Seafoam Islands B1F RBY.png Seafoam Islands, B1F Seafoam Islands B2F RBY.png Seafoam Islands, B2F Seafoam Islands B3F RBY.png Seafoam Islands, B3F Seafoam Islands B4F RBY.png Seafoam Islands, B4F }} The Seafoam Islands are home to the Legendary Pokémon, . There are several steps required in order to get to it. You also need HMs and , both of which you received in Fuchsia City. Be sure to have a lot of s too, because you're going to ultimately capture the titan of ice. On the first floor, head east and use to move the boulder into the hole, so it drops to the floor below. Climb up on the platform, and walk past the first ladder. Drop the second boulder down the northeast hole, then backtrack to the first ladder. Go northeast past a second ladder, and push the boulder down the hole again. Backtrack to the ladder in the northwest corner. Walk to the east to find the same boulder next to another hole, so push it down. Once it falls through, go all the way back to the first floor and fall through the hole in the northeast. Shove the boulder through the hole and drop down after it. Climb out of the water and head to the southwest corner to find a group of boulders. In the narrow passage, shove the right-side boulder to the back wall. Move the left-side boulder down one space, then left one space. Shove the boulder south of the ladder all the way to the left. Move the right boulder north of the eastern hole, and drop it down. Push the left boulder down the western hole, and jump down behind it to the basement. You will notice that the two boulders have stopped the current, so you can freely on it. Surf to the northern island and you'll be at 's nesting place. Be sure to save before the battle. Once you capture it, surf back to the nearby ladder and take it up. Loop around to the east, where two more boulders now block a second ocean current. Surf to the opposite shore, and climb the southeast ladder. Make your way back to the first floor, and exit the area through the western island. Route 20 You'll be back on . You'll find some more trainers to battle nearby. |} |} |} If you head just left of there, you'll be at Cinnabar Island, but we'll cover that section later. For now, back to Cerulean City and go east to . Route 10 Head up and down until you pass the fence where you can get off. You can do this anytime after defeating Koga at the . There is a single waiting to battle you. |} Head into the building, which is the Power Plant. Power Plant The Power Plant is home to the Legendary Bird . The whole place is filled with Pokémon. As you find all the items in the area, you'll notice some of them are actually or in disguise. Just past the entrance room is a , and further along is a second "item," a Voltorb. The room to the right is a dead-end with both a Voltorb and Electrode, just waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting Trainer. Continue south to the exterior wall, and pick up . Head to the east, and grab in the southeast room. Follow the narrow hallway to the north and west to find a and an in the northeast room. Continue west and zigzag a bit to reach the final room. makes its nest in the deepest room of the Power Plant. Save your progress before battling it. It won't go down without a fight, so slowly bring its health down and try inflicting a status condition before attempting to capture it. Exit to the left and back to Saffron City. Category:Pokémon Yellow Category:Walkthrough